The present invention relates to a modular imaging system in which a camera and separate display can be used in a mobile application, and more particularly, is directed to additional modules for wireless communication and a locking connector.
In environments such as police or military work, it is often desirable to see what is inside a building, vehicle or other remote viewing environment, without putting a person in direct line of fire from any occupant of the building or vehicle. Several vendors provide equipment kits for this purpose. Typically the kit includes one or more cameras, an extension pole for the camera and a display to show what the camera sees. Roughly, a modular imaging kit can cost around $50,000.
FIGS. 1A-1H are block diagrams of modules of an imaging system available from Zistos Corporation, Holbrook, N.Y., www.zistos.com, and FIGS. 2A-2C show the components of FIGS. 1A-1G arranged in exemplary use configurations.
FIG. 1A shows camera 10 having interface 11. Camera 10 may be a black and white camera, a color camera, or other suitable camera. Interface 11 provides power to the camera, and supplies a video signal from the camera. Interface 11 includes a threaded locking collar for mating camera 10 to another module.
FIG. 1B shows extension pole 20 having interface 21 and articulating section 23 at one end and interface 22 at an opposite end. Extension pole 20 has generally concentrically arranged tubes in a wedding cake shape that can be extended to form a long pole, such as 14 feet, and retracted for ease of carrying to a length of about 3 feet. When extended, the tubes are secured by screwing threaded mechanisms (not shown); the mechanisms are unscrewed to permit the tubes to be collapsed for carrying. Articulating section 23 has a segmented gooseneck to enable positioning of a to-be-attached camera in three dimensions. Interfaces 21 and 22 are similar to interface 11.
FIG. 1C shows cable 25 having interfaces 26 and 27 at each end. Cable 25 encloses power and video lines, typically in waterproof form. Interfaces 26 and 27 are similar to interface 11.
FIG. 1D shows display 30 having interface 31 and enclosed power receptacle 32. Interface 31 is similar to interface 11. Power receptacle 32 is generally a cavity with connectors, for receiving a battery or set of batteries. Display 30 is often worn on a person's body, such as on the chest, for ease of viewing by the wearer. In other cases, display 30 may be carried in a person's hands.
FIG. 1E shows battery 33 for use in power receptacle 32. Battery 32 may be, for example, nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries.
FIG. 2A shows a first exemplary configuration. Camera 10 is connected to extension pole 20, which is connected to cable 25, which is connected to display 30 having battery 33 installed therein. Generally, one person holds extension pole 20 to position camera 10 in a desired spot, and views display 30 to see the interior of a building or vehicle, or the underside of a vehicle, and so on. Whatever is seen by camera 10 appears on display 30, in real time.
FIG. 2B shows a second exemplary configuration. Camera 10 is connected to cable 25 which is connected to display 30. This configuration is useful, for example, when a person crouches under a window ledge, holds the camera over the ledge, and views what is inside a room without being visible to the occupants of the room. Another situation in which an imaging system is useful is when it is dropped down a shaft to look for hidden material such as drugs or explosives. Whatever is seen by camera 10 appears on display 30, in real time.
The Zistos imaging system includes wireless capability, generally for people in different locations to be viewing separate displays showing the same video. FIGS. 1F-1H show the wireless components of the Zistos system, and FIG. 2C shows an exemplary wireless configuration.
FIG. 1F shows a display with wireless transmission of what is being viewed to another location. Display 40 has interface 41 and enclosed power receptacle 42. Interface 41 is similar to interface 11. Power receptacle 42 is generally a cavity with connectors, for receiving a battery or set of batteries. Display 40 is often worn on a person's body, such as on the chest, for ease of viewing by the wearer. In other cases, display 40 may be carried in a person's hands. The signal provided to display 40 is also provided to transmitter 43, for wireless transmission on an antenna at a channel frequency selected by channel selection knob 44. Typically frequencies include 900 Mhz and 2.4 GHz. Transmitter 43 takes a baseband video signal and modulates the selected channel frequency to provide a wireless signal.
FIG. 1G shows wireless receiver module 50 having an antenna providing a signal to receiver 51 that operates at a channel frequency selected by channel selection knob 52. Receiver 51 receives a wireless signal and demodulates it to provide a baseband video signal which is then supplied via cable 53 to interface 54. Interface 54 is similar to interface 11.
FIG. 1H shows receiver base station 60 having cathode ray tube (CRT) 63, and which must be used indoors and attached to an AC power supply. Base station 60 has an antenna providing a signal to receiver 61 that operates at a channel frequency selected by channel selection knob 62. Receiver 61 receives a wireless signal and demodulates it to provide a baseband video signal for display on CRT 63.
FIG. 2C shows an exemplary wireless configuration. Camera 10 is connected to cable 25 which is connected to display 40. The video signal shown on display 40 is wireless transmitted to receiver module 50, which then, via cable 53, provides the video signal to display 30. An instance of use is where a person having camera 10 is searching houses, while a protected person, such as an expert, is in another location viewing on display 30 what the searcher is searching.
Other manufacturers of modular imaging systems include Tactical Electronics & Military Supply, LLC, Broken Arrow, Okla., www.tacticalelectronics.com, and Search Systems Incorporated, Bakersfield, Calif., www.searchsystems.com.
There is, however, an on-going need for an improved imaging system providing more flexibility to users.